Of Teddy Bears and Clues
by Kaeru Basho
Summary: In which Blaine is a total romantic-wannabe dork even when popping up the question. "Come on, Kurt. Marry meeeeeee " FUTURE!KLAINE, CUTE & LOTSA FLUFF.


**Of Teddy Bears and Clues**

**Summary:** In which Blaine is a total dork even when popping up the question. "Come on, Kurt. Marry meeeeeee~"

**A/N:** Something I came up with again while I was bored at work. Your typical (yet, not-so-typical) Future!Klaine wedding proposal. I try to make it as cute and as fluffy… but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Do review/comment. :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned from his sleep and glasz-colored eyes slowly opened from the blinding light coming from the window. He took a long and deep breath and found himself shivering when he realized that he was wearing nothing from underneath the sheets. Stretching out as he gave out a loud yawn, Kurt rubbed his eyes, trying to ebb away the sleepiness out of them when he realized there was something on his left finger: there was a silver ring on his ring finger and he silently gasped, his breath and heart caught on his throat. <em>How did that get in there?<em> As he lifted his palm out to marvel on the jewelry against his pale skin, he noticed a small thread looped around it and a tiny paper dangling from it, reading: _MARRY ME?_

Kurt cupped his mouth at reflex and looked over to the other side of the bed but saw no Blaine behind him. What he saw next made him choke a small laugh. A small teddy bear wearing a dark blue-and-white sweater vest wearing miniature pink Wayferer shades sat in his boyfriend's stead holding out a note that read: _GOOD MORNING. MEET ME DOWNSTAIRS_. Kurt, amused, got up and grabbed for his robe, wrapping it around himself before heading downstairs with excitement and anticipation.

He slowly descended down the stairs, trying to be as discreet as possible, and peered around when he reached the bottom of the staircase. He walked towards their living room in search for his boyfriend but found it empty. He blinked. That's odd. "Blaine?" He called but was cut short when he noticed yet another teddy bear on top of the backrest of the couch. This time, it was wearing the Dalton's uniform and it was holding on to another note: _FOLLOW WHERE I'M LOOKING AT._

Kurt turned towards the direction where the stuffed toy was looking at and found that it was looking towards where Blaine's study was. The brunet's eyebrow quirked, feeling closer towards Blaine's exaggerated mystery game, as he tiptoed his way towards the door, hoping to spoil Blaine's plan and make his counterattack.

He pushed the door open without slipping inside, expecting to see his boyfriend jump out from the side…

…but found yet another teddy bear with another note.

Kurt grumbled as he walked towards his next clue, and just when he reached the stuffed animal – "_STUPEFY!_" "_**Ohmygod!**_" Kurt shrieked and soon found strong arms wrapped tightly around him from behind. Blaine was laughing so hard, his face turning red and buried upon Kurt's shoulders. "Oh. My. God. _Blaine!_" Kurt sighed out loud in relief, his heart pounding rapidly from the shock, "Do you have any idea how _scared_ I was?" Blaine was still laughing, his voice muffled upon Kurt's skin.

"Y-You're – you're really stunned!" Blaine choked, trying to regain his breath, "What an effective spell!" He turned Kurt around to face and the brunet simply whacked him by the chest. "You're such a dork!" Kurt scolded, half-smiling. Blaine took Kurt's hand before the latter could hit him again and saw the ring still on Kurt's hand, the thread and paper intact too.

Blaine smirked when he took the paper in his fingers and motioned it towards Kurt with a grin, waiting for Kurt's reply. Kurt raised an eyebrow, having not yet recovered from the hammering in his chest. "After what you did…– I'm having second thoughts." Kurt teased.

Blaine's jaw dropped, "K_uuuuu_rrrrtttt~~" He pouted and Kurt playfully looked away with a harrumph. Blaine instantly devoured Kurt's neck when he saw an opening and the brunet squealed again. "Come _oooonnnnn~_ Marry m_eeeeeeeee~_" Blaine whined and heard Kurt laugh, "So childish and unromantic, Blaine."

Blaine instantly stopped with his head propped up, "That's right! I was trying to get into the mood to ask," And then turned towards Kurt again, "You ruined it!" Kurt simply raised an eyebrow, eying his boyfriend with a grin, "Me? And who was it that went all screaming "STUPEFY!" now?"

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but Kurt shot him a bitch smirk and Blaine had no choice but to give in. He started shaking and jumping up and down like that of a kid throwing tantrums, "But I want to marry y_oooouuuuu~_" Kurt continued laughing, pushing Blaine's face away and the latter continued jumping up and down whilst holding Kurt close.

Finally, Kurt closed in the gap and pressed his lips on Blaine's, making it long and lasting. Kurt heard Blaine moan in satisfaction from it and just when he tried to deepen the contact more, he felt his feet leaving the ground. "_Blaine!_" He exclaimed and clutched unto Blaine for dear life, being suddenly lifted off of the ground by the black-haired man and twirled around that certain area of the room.

"Marry me, Kurt!" Blaine laughed out loud as he continued spinning the brunet around, raising his voice louder than Kurt's screams, "_Blaine Anderson! Put. Me. Down!_" The brunet shrieked as he crouched and buried his face on Blaine's neck, closing his eyes tightly to prevent himself from getting too dizzy. "_Marry me! Marry me! Marry me! Marry me!_" Blaine chanted and just when everything was suddenly turning really topsy-turvy for Kurt's vision, Kurt instantly bit on Blaine's neck, leaving the hazel-eyed man to jump from the sudden act and lose his balance.

Both of them landed on the floor with a thud.

Blaine groaned from below Kurt, breaking the fall for the man on top and Kurt could only wheeze at what just happened. "I swear," (breath) "Blaine Anderson," (breath) "_you_ are the most _impossible_ man I've ever met!" He playfully smacked Blaine by the chest as he sat upright with a soft chuckle. "Well… I do try." Blaine softly smiled as he looked down towards Kurt. Kurt soon followed that smile and helped the sprawled man up to a sitting position, "Yes, Blaine Anderson… I will marry you."

Blaine simply smirked and cupped Kurt by the cheek, pulling their faces close to each other, "I _knew_ you couldn't resist me."

They pulled their lips together in a lock, the third and lone teddy bear left by itself on top of Blaine's desk. The last words of the note left ignored: _Here I am. Have you been looking for me forever?_

_**End.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you enjoyed it! :) I don't know if this was really something "romantic" as what people might have already been aware of, but I do try. Nevertheless, thanks for reading it until the very end! Reviews and comments are very much appreciated! :D

I also... kinda made a doodle of some of the scenes here. If you wanna check it out (even though it's really sucky) here's the link: http : / / cr0quis . deviantart . com / art / Of-Teddy-Bears-and-Clues-207522832 (just remove the spaces in between)


End file.
